


ethereal

by padsfoot60



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padsfoot60/pseuds/padsfoot60
Summary: the marauders time at Hogwarts, pranks, maturity, love. With a castle so big, there will be secrets, some bringing them closer together, some tearing they're lives apart. Written from Remus' POV. Some chapters may be written from Sirius' POV aswell.I do not support JKR transphobic views.constructive criticism is appreciated!
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is my first time writing fanfic so constructive criticism is very much appreciated i hope you enjoy it:)

March 10th 1960  
She was screaming,he was crying but suddenly there was an overwhelming sense of relief in the room,as the nurse handed her the small baby boy she had been carrying for 9 months and 3 days exactly.  
‘Here we are!’ she said grinning ear to ear.  
Hope Lupin’s arms stretched out to clutch her new greatest joy in life.Lyall placed his hand on hopes shoulder and smiled,

‘I knew you could do it,love.’She looked up as he bent down to kiss her forehead.  
The nurse wandered out of the room,which confused Lyall greatly,at st mungos the nurse would have given the mother a sleeping draft,and left her to rest and.-  
This train of thought stopped abruptly as another nurse with a blue and red lanyard stepped out from the corridor into Lyall and Hope's hospital room.  
‘Have we got a name for him?’She asked with that thick welsch accent Lyall was sick of hearing,he didn't know why on earth Hope wanted his child to be born at a muggle hospital when st mungos clearly did things better.He longed to be back in London or even Scotland anywhere but moody-fucking-Bristol.

Suddenly Hope looked up and caught Lyall’s eye,she smiled,softly as she always did.  
Without looking away from him,she took a sharp intake of breath and chuckled slightly,  
‘Remus John Lupin’ Lyall looked at the woman he loved so dearly and thought back to a time where he had thought loving someone was impossible for him,he smiled and looked to the floor,grinning.Hope's mother had disapproved of her marrying Lyall,a wizard. She was happy when her only daughter fell pregnant,but had clearly stated she wanted him to have a ‘normal’ name, and a ‘normal’ life.

Lyall had wondered what she had meant by ‘normal’ he supposed it meant a life without magic,without Lyall.

‘Sorry did you say..er-r’ the nurse looked down confused,He sighed  
‘Remus John Lupin.’ He hoped the nurse had not taken offence to his harsh tone,he just wanted to be home with his beautiful wife,and his perfect little boy Remus.

November 3rd 1959

She gripped the sides of the hospital bed screaming in pain,a tall man beside her reminded her

'it won't be long,I promise the pain won't last,Walpurga you're almost there!’he smiled at her,she scowled back and shrieked at him,

‘I dont fucking care,get it out of me!’Everyone in the room looked at her,amazed,none of them had ever heard her shout so loud.Orion looked away,already detesting their son for turning his wife into an monster,he never considered the fact that their pureblood mania may be a cause of her mood,anyway he shared the same beliefs as her they needed to create,raise and prepare the perfect heir to inherit the black family fortune.  
Standing close by,Junius Batte the Black family’s private doctor.He smiled  
‘A beautiful baby boy!’He handed the wailing newborn to his mother,Walpurga snarled  
‘Take him!’ The room went silent as everyone looked around shocked.  
‘Did nobody hear me?’she questioned   
‘Orion take him,now!’ Orion reached down to get the baby boy,he handed him to the family’s house elf. Kreacher.

‘Take him upstairs and make him stop that shrieking!’ He watched the house elf take him through dark corridors of grimmauld place.As soon as the house elf left the room. Junius asked quietly,wary of the nasty nature of Orion and Walpurga.  
‘Have you got a name for the boy?’ Orion looked at his wife and grinned.  
‘Yes we do…’ he stepped closer to his wife and chuckled.  
‘Sirius Orion Black.’ The doctor nodded and left the darkly lit,almost damp looking room.  
Walpurga looked up and said,’Sirius Orion Black, the heir to the noble and most ancient house of black.’


End file.
